


Care and Feeding of Jedi: Mace Windu

by MissShelockHolmes



Series: Care and Feeding of Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mace has a better grasp of coping skills, Windu is introverted and you can pry that headcanon out of my cold dead hands, but better, not much better because he's still a jedi, tea makes things better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissShelockHolmes/pseuds/MissShelockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace Windu has a lot on his shoulders, the clones try to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Feeding of Jedi: Mace Windu

Mace Windu is not a very expressive person, his clone troopers have discovered. They also have discovered that just because he is not expressive, it doesn’t mean that Master Windu doesn’t have emotions. It becomes the top priority of the 187th to learn to read the minute facial expressions.

 

It starts with the little everyday habits. Spider and Ponds learns that talking to Skywalker and/or the rest of the Council often results in a headache. The troops learn to tell by the way his jaw clinches. Cap learns that flying makes General Windu a little queasy. The troops learn that his skin goes a little paler when he isn’t feeling well. Irons learns that their Jedi doesn’t like sweet foods. His nose scrunches up the smallest bit and he leaves most of the food uneaten.

 

Then it goes to more specialized cases. Banner learns that younglings make the General nervous. Apparently, he takes small steps back when they approach. Visions learns that Master Windu finds Senators as annoying as battle droids. He makes the same face at both of them. Silver and Scarlet learn that their Jedi can always be found in the Room of a Thousand Foundations underneath a tree from his home world when they’re on leave.

 

They watch. They study. They learn. Eventually, the troops of the 187th legion learn to read Master Windu so well it’s like he’s shouting.

 

Which is why Lt. Hawkeye is standing outside the General’s door with a pot of tea, the last few days have been hard on their Jedi. His brows seem to have permanently furrowed, his eyes dart around the room like he’s prepared for an attack, and there’s a tension in shoulders that none of them like. Their Jedi needs a break, desperately.

 

Ideally, they’d cancel all his meetings for a week. Let their General enjoy lazy days in his quarters, let him work on his hobbies and finish that holo-book he’d been meaning to read. For meals they’d bring food in small groups, ensuring that Master Windu doesn’t skip any.

 

But there’s a war going on so they don’t have time for ideals. The best they can do is move the meetings to afternoon. It’s a stopgap. Something they can do until the fighting stops and the Jedi Order is stable once again.

 

Hawkeye knocks and waits. It isn’t a long wait, the Master of the Order is usually prepared for surprise visitors and it’s no different today. General Windu opens the door in a subtly aggravated way before blinking in surprise at the lieutenant.

 

“Lt. Hawkeye, what are you doing here?”

 

“I made too much tea,” the clone lies, “I heard you liked this blend so I thought I would bring some to you.”

 

“Thank you Hawkeye,” Mace says and graces Hawkeye with a small smile, “Please come sit”

 

The next few minutes are quiet. The two sip at the rich blend at a small table in the middle of the room. It’s comforting, the silence of Mace’s quarters away from the booming battles, the warmth seeping into Lt. Hawkeye’s muscles versus the frigidity of space, the small personal touches against the impersonal barracks on the ships. Both occupants can’t help but let a few of their tensions go as the cups get gradually emptier.

 

“I also have a message from Commander Ponds,” Hawkeye says after taking his final sip of tea, “The Chancellor needed to reschedule to late afternoon.”

 

Mace’s eyes light up at the news and Hawkeye takes that as a good sign to continue the rest of the message.

 

“Commander Ponds told me to make sure it was very clear that you don’t have any meetings until the 13th hour and he also said that you should get some rest.”

 

The other man’s eyebrow raises into a teasing smile, “Ah, I see. I’ll attempt to retire early tonight then”

 

The clone nods, “That’d probably be for the best, sir. I’ll leave you to do that”

 

He rises slowly and collects the still warmish tea pot before making his way to the door. It’s an unsubtle hint that even though it’s barely after sunset, Master Windu should be thinking about going to sleep.

 

“Lt. Hawkeye,” Mace says as the clone is near the door, “Thank you”

 

Knowing he meant more than just for the tea, Lt. Hawkeye smiles, “Our pleasure, sir”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Hawkeye is an actual clone. Windu calls for him in one of the Zilo Beast episodes so I went with it and made his whole squad Avengers.


End file.
